


One Winged Cowboys

by melethnin



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Revolution, maybe? - Freeform, story can be read either way, this is soft af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melethnin/pseuds/melethnin
Summary: Adam and Kenny reach an accord.akaSelf indulgent story that deals with the question about what would happen if the Elite boys were a bit better at talking about feelings
Relationships: Kenny Omega & Adam Page, Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	One Winged Cowboys

**Author's Note:**

> This was written directly after Revolution, yours truly being in a really delirious state because I stayed up for the PPV even though I'm European; and in need of some comfort
> 
> probably maybe a lil ooc

Adam wasn’t hiding. He really wasn’t. 

He just needed a moment to himself after that tag match. 

He yanked the first door that he had seen open. It turned out to be a closet of sorts, so he threw himself in there when he heard voices behind him that sounded a lot like his so called friends. He had been at a check up with their trainers when he (didn’t) flee. 

So now here he was. Definitely not hiding in a broom closet. He had forgotten his backpack next to the trainer’s tables too. 

Adam really needed a drink. 

Debating how he could get his stuff without anyone noticing, Adam nearly overheard the door creaking open. 

“Hangman, what are you doing in here?” Kenny wondered, head stuck into the room, looking at him questioningly. Kenny looked just as exhausted as he felt. 

Before he could give an answer, there was some commotion coming from the hallway behind Kenny, from people that sounded a lot like the Bucks. Adam decidedly did not want to see either of them right now. 

Kenny must’ve seen the look on his face, or something, because he hurriedly squeezed into the room and closed the door behind him quietly. 

“I’m not. Um. Doing anything, really. Just chilling, in here by myself, you know?” Adam muttered when the silence stretched out between them. He couldn’t bear to look into Kenny’s face, unsure of what he would see there. 

Pity would be bad. 

Angry disbelief at Adam’s behavior would maybe be even worse. 

He heard a sigh come from Kenny’s direction and heavy footsteps heading his way. Adam was surprised that they weren’t heading back out the door already. Adam felt his hackles rise. Kenny slid down the wall next to him, heavily landing on his rear and groaning. 

“I need to say something to you, if that’s okay?” 

Adam could tell that Kenny was looking at him again. Adam nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on his hands in his lap. 

“I… haven’t been the best teammate. And I want to apologize for that.” 

A hand came into his view and grasped his left forearm gingerly. All of the pent up anger in Adam left his body in a rush. 

“When you were out on the ramp and I was alone in there with them and they kneed me in the face, all I could think about was what we talked about last week in that locker room. And I was so in my own head that I didn’t give your worries the room they deserved. But I’m done ignoring my problems, yeah?”

Kenny’s hand crept up his forearm and grasped at Adam’s fingers, squeezing them. 

Adam stared at them, feeling like this was a fever dream. Kenny didn’t talk about stuff like that with him, ever. When Kenny needed to talk about his feelings, he went to Matt and Nick. 

“I thought I meant it when I said that I’m not looking down on you, that I’m looking at you. But I dismissed your feelings anyway, and god, I’m sorry. Adam?” 

Kenny shifted, his other hand coming into view and grasping the right side of Adam’s face, finally making him look up into Kenny’s eyes. Adam stared back, transfixed, wondering what Kenny would say next. 

“You’re good enough, okay? Hell, like Cody said when this whole thing started, sometimes it feels like you’re the best out of all of us.” Adam’s breath hitched. He couldn’t be serious. “You beat them tonight by yourself, not with Marty’s moves or mine, but just with your own heart. You did so goddamn good out there, and I’m so proud of you.” 

“Kenny...” Adam didn’t want to look into Kenny’s eyes, but he couldn’t bear look anywhere else either. 

“We’re going to improve our teamwork. And we’re gonna be the best tag team in the world. I need you to be at your best, and that means emotionally too. I’m with you, I asked you to have my back, so that means that I got yours too, no matter what. Yeah?” 

Kenny sounded like he actually meant it. The longer Kenny was speaking the bigger the lump in his throat got, so when he wanted to answer, all that could come out was a croaky, 

“Yeah.” 

Kenny gave him a shaky smile, and Adam decided right then that they had done enough talking and slumped into Kenny. 

Turned out hearing all the things he so desperately wanted to hear from his friends for months was just as emotionally exhausting as being ignored. 

He felt arms move around him, pulling him closer, one coming to rest at his waist. He shoved his nose into Kenny’s neck, letting himself be held for once. All that pent up aggression from earlier in the night seemed to have evaporated. 

Adam knew though that he couldn’t ask Kenny to _really_ choose between himself and the Bucks like he wanted to, mainly because he knew that, when it came down to it, Kenny would never pick him. History showed that nine times out of ten, both the Bucks and Kenny would always put each other first. Adam knew that he wasn't the exception for Kenny. 

But maybe tonight… tonight Kenny really meant it and Adam was his priority for once. 

Adam was never anyone’s priority. 

“Kenny? I’m not doing all that great,” Adam said, gathering all of his courage. 

Adam felt a hand come to rest on the back of his head, fingers tangling with his hair. Adam closed his eyes, still expecting the worst, even after all the kind words. 

“I know. It’s okay,” Kenny muttered, kissing the top of Adam’s head. 

They stayed like this for a while.

In the end, it was Kenny who spoke up first. 

“We should get back to our hotel rooms,” Kenny said, still stroking Adam’s hair. Adam stiffened. 

“My stuff is still in the trainer’s room.” 

Both of them knew who was probably still occupying that room. The both of them might’ve come to an accord, but that didn’t mean that Adam wasn’t still mad at everyone else. Also, Kenny might be sympathetic right now, but who knew how that would change when they were back in the real world, next to their… Kenny’s other friends. 

“I’ll just… text Nak to get it for us, yeah? Let’s get out of here.” 

Kenny, reinvigorated, knee-walked over to his suitcase that he had abandoned right next to the door, fishing out a pair of black sweatpants and a shirt, throwing them in Adam’s direction.

“You probably shouldn’t turn up to the hotel lobby in just your trunks, man,” Kenny laughed. 

The edges of Adam’s mouth started to twitch upwards too, so he quickly looked down at the clothes in his arms. 

_I can just ask. A rejection now won’t hurt that much, probably, _Adam thought. 

“Kenny?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can you… stay with me tonight?” Adam kept not looking at Kenny, hoping that he hadn’t just screwed up whatever they established five minutes ago. 

“Of course.” Adam’s head snapped up, and Kenny smiled at him again. 

Adam, for the first time in a while, felt like he didn't need a beer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you forgive me, I know that Kenny stutters a lot more when he talks, but that doesn’t translate too well into writing


End file.
